Awkward Encounters
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Bickslow and Lisanna's role play involves blindfolds, whips, and ropes as well as, unfortunately, an embarrassed demon and overly disgusted dragon. - One-shot.


Awkward Encounters

"Is it too tight?"

"Nope." The man shook his head. "It's perfect."

"Okay," he heard his girlfriend say then, accompanied by the sound of her moving around, no doubt picking something up. "Open wide."

If there was anything Bickslow was good at, blindfolded or not, it was that. He did it too then, as commanded, nearly gagging when, well, a gag was shoved into his mouth.

"Hands behind your back."

He couldn't say or see anything then, but followed directions like a trooper. It was part of the game, anyhow. Putting his hands behind the chair, he allowed Lisanna to tie them up real tight, nodding his head when she asked if he was okay. His feet were bound to the chair next. Then he felt her press a kiss against his head.

"Alright," she said then. "Are you ready?"

Excitedly, he nodded and tried to tell her yes. When he remembered the gag, he tried to snicker too, before just nodding again. Oh, he was ready. And, with a giggle, he felt Lisanna run a hand through his Mohawk, no doubt messing it. That was alright though. There would be time to fix it later. They were alone in the house at the moment anyhow.

"Great. Hurry, alright? I'll get bored otherwise and then we can't play." He heard her scurrying from the kitchen then. "And I'm not coming back for you. You have to get out all on your own. Unless, I guess, if there was a fire. Err…we'll see, huh?"

Her voice was drifting off then and, soon enough, it was all gone. Then it was just him, his thoughts, and his uncontainable anticipation.

Gah! He was having so much fun already and they hadn't even really done anything yet.

Hmmm. Now, he'd read up a bit on getting out of binds. And ropes at that. It was a handy little skill to have. Especially in times such as the one that he found himself in at the moment.

The problem was though that Bickslow was a tad _too_ excited. And, well, in his enthusiasm as he tried to wiggle out of his bonds, he somehow ended up tipping over the chair and crashing down to the floor.

Ouch. That definitely didn't feel good. He was gonna have to get out of those bonds and fast.

It was while he was still hurrying, trying to break them, that he heard people talking. And it wasn't Lisanna. His little dolls either. Who could it be?

Mirajane and Laxus, of course, who at the moment were out on the back porch after returning from the guildhall. She was talking his head off and, mostly, he was just trying to block it all out while following along enough so if she questioned him, he'd have a ready answer.

"-think that I look good in blue? Or better in black?"

"You're asking me two different things, demon," he grumbled as she unlocked the backdoor. Coming the way they were, it was just easier to go through the backyard. So Mira claimed, anyhow. Laxus knew that she really just wanted to see if that stray dog she loved so much was around. Since he wasn't though, they were apparently just heading right inside. "Yes, you look fucking sexy in blue. And black? Could make me blow a load in my pants."

"Behave," she hissed, frowning over her shoulder at him. "Honestly, dragon, that's nasty."

Sigh. "Sorry, demon."

"It's okay." She even nodded. "Just don't act like that again."

"Of course. I was just- The hell?"

"Oh no!"

The second they opened the door, the two S-Class wizards were welcomed to the sight of a toppled over Bickslow on the kitchen floor, bound, blindfolded, and gagged. It shocked both of them, if only for a moment, before Mirajane rushed to his side and Laxus took a deep sniff.

"Who's here?" he growled loudly. "I don't take kindly to dumbasses messing with my dumbasses!"

Mirajane knew though that that didn't make sense, that whoever had done that was purposely targeting Laxus or his cohorts. No, the house belonged to her and her siblings. And, if Bickslow was there, that meant that, at some point at least, Lisanna had been too.

She pulled the gag from his mouth first before tugging up at the blindfold.

"Oy! Boss an' lady boss. What are you-"

"Where's my sister?" Mirajane asked as Laxus went to get a knife to cut him free of his ropes.

"Eh?"

"Where," she hissed, frowning at him, "is my sister?"

"W-Well, she's here, but-"

"Ugh," they heard then, just as Laxus was getting on his knees to help the man. They all three glanced up to find Lisanna standing there in the doorway to the kitchen, frowning over at them. "Are you guys seriously home already? No fair! We wanted the house tonight."

"Lisanna." For a moment, Mirajane was relieved and threw down the nasty gag in her hand, back down on Bickslow's head.

"Oy, boss! Get it off me! It's all spitty."

"It's your damn spit," he grumbled as he just went back to the binds. "And hold still! Damn, you want me to cut you, dummy?"

"No," he sighed. "I guess not."

"What's going on?" Mira asked her sister. She'd originally been moving towards her, but at the sight of her, well… "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You...who did that to Bickslow?"

"What do you mean? I did it. Obviously."

Eek. Laxus jumped right up.

"Boss-"

"Na-ah." He shook his head. "I don't do kinky shit."

"What?" Lisanna turned her eyes to him then as Mira sent him a glare.

"Laxus-"

"That time it was totally justified, demon. And I don't. You know I don't. Bondage is for freaks. I mean, it makes sense here, but-"

"We weren't doing that," Lisanna said quickly as Bickslow floundered around some more on the ground, the chair clanking. He didn't care what they were doing. He just wanted out! "We were just-"

"Just what?" Mira asked, keeping her gaze on her sister. "I mean-"

"Would someone get me outta here?" the seith complained. "Seriously, boss, it wasn't like that."

"Then what were you doing? And why is she- Is that whip?"

Lisanna, at the moment, was wearing a few accessories. Bickslow's visor and usual cape for starters, but also, at her hip, was a whip. She just shrugged.

"Well, yeah," she said, reaching down to pat it. "I borrowed it from Lucy. Don't worry. It's not her magic one or anything. Just the normal-"

"We don't care where you got it," Mirajane told her, the woman's usually pale skin rosy then. "What are you gonna-"

"Demon, trust me," Laxus spoke up. 'You do not wanna get into this. I promise you. Let's just go out to dinner and-"

"Ew, do you guys think that we're…" Lisanna made a face. "Gross."

"Grosser," Bickslow added.

"Grossest."

"They're shitting us." Laxus shook his head. "They have to be."

"Just untie me," his follower complained. "Please, boss?"

"Laxus, do it," Mira sighed. "And Lisanna, if you're not doing some sorta…sex thing-"

"We're not!"

"-then what are you doing? I mean, honestly?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Bickslow asked as Laxus went back to work freeing him. "We're playing superheroes!"

He was out of his arm binds then and, with a groan, Laxus started on his leg ones. He wasn't even surprised. In the slightest.

Mira, however, was skeptical. "S-Superheroes?"

Lisanna was quick to nod. "That's why I tied him up. It's like he's the hero and I've captured him. He was going to have to get out and then fight me for, you know, his babies."

Bickslow bounced up when he was finally away from that damn chair. "I'm really more of a dark hero type-"

"Here we go."

"It's true, boss! I got a dark soul. Ask anyone!"

"I'm not arguing."

"Yes, you are. You-"

"This is giving me a headache." Mira shook her head. "So you were just…playing a game? Honestly, Lisanna?"

"Well, yeah," she said, making a face at her sister. "Did you really think that we were-"

"What did you expect me to think?"

"Not that!"

Laxus glanced between his demon and his sister before whispering to Bickslow, "So you guys seriously weren't-"

"No," he sighed. "We weren't."

Then he patted him on the head, messing up his Mohawk further. "You're still a freak though."

"Oy, boss, words cut deep."

"Well," Mira said then, going to grab her boyfriend's arm before dragging him away. "Laxus and I won't interfere with your…game, if it's really just-"

"It is," Lisanna insisted.

"We'll just be in my room," Mira told her as Laxus just shook his head and allowed himself to be tugged along. "If you need us."

"We won't."

"Try not to break anything."

"Okay," her sister groaned, still slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. Not that Laxus and Mirajane were feeling any better about it.

"That was-"

"Yeah."

"I mean, do you really think that they were just-"

"Yeah."

"Well…ugh. I still feel awkward. Don't you?"

Laxus had to grin a little as they made it to his demon's room, shutting the door behind them. "Yeah."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yeah."

"Dragon."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah." He went to pat her on the head then. "I love you too."

Mirajane giggled then, finally, before glancing up at him. He could see it too, in her eyes, exactly what she was going to ask.

"Uh, dragon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wanna-"

"Mira, look at these wrists." He held up his hands to her. "These are the wrists of a god. I cannot have them chaffed, can I?"

"Dragon-"

"And I'm not a smart man, but chaining a demon don't sound like a good idea to me. Does it to you? No. So let's leave the freaky shit to, well, the freaks." Then he winked. "'sides, I think we're more than getting it done where it counts. Don't you?"

She could only nod. "Yeah, I do."

Back with Bickslow and Lisanna, they were both just standing there, staring at one another. Slowly, she came over to him.

"So," she said slowly. "That was horrible."

He shrugged a little. "Coulda been worse."

"Could it have been?"

"Sure," he agreed. "I mean, they could have not cared at all that I was tied up and just left me there. Because damn it, Lissy, I overestimated myself. I ain't gonna be able to get out of that."

She only sighed before moving to push his visor up some so they could look one another in the eyes. Staring at him, she said, "Do you really think that people…I mean…"

"Well, yeah, Lissy, they-"

"No, I mean, like, _normal_ people."

He stuck his tongue out at her then, flashing his guild marking. "Yeah. Some do."

She shivered. "That's so…weird. And nasty."

His tongue went right back in his mouth. "Then you don't ever wanna-"

"No! Are you joking?"

Now he was. Grinning, he flashed his teeth.

"Of course, Lissy." He went to toss an arm around her shoulders. "Now that the whole hostage thing went bellyup though, we're gonna need a new superhero story to play out. I'm thinking this time I get to be the villain-"

"No, Bickslow."

"What? C'mon, kid! I'm the classic villain. I have a chess past!"

"…A checkered past?"

He just shook his head. "I'm made to be a bad guy. I am a bad guy! I've been a bad guy!"

"Well, today you're not going to be." She elbowed him. "I didn't borrow this whip for nothing, you know. We're going to have to find something to do with it."

"You're not whipping me." And especially not if it was just for some damn role playing that involved, literally, no sex. None. Maybe if there was a tad, they could talk, but without it-

"Bet."

"You bet."

"You better."

"You bettest."

Then they both stuck their tongue out at one another before racing to her bedroom to check on his babies and figure out the next scenario to act out. On the way, of course, they had to pass Elfman's room, which both thought was empty.

Unbeknownst to them, however, her older brother, at that moment, was stuck in the same position he had been for the past hour or so, literally fucking chained to his bed posts, for the enjoyment of Evergreen. And oh, she was enjoying it. So much so that she'd sat there, at his desk, doing various things (gone over a map of the next Thunder Legion trip, written a few letters, painted her nails), never once offering to free him. Sometimes she'd turn around and watch him, because it was just so much fun, watching how much his discomfort grew with each passing minute. And oh, if when they heard Lisanna and Bickslow show up, talking about superheroes or something (typical), hadn't been great.

"Ever-" he'd complained as, at that point, she was still over at the bed with him, resting in his lap. The sound of their voices though just made her shake her head before moving to grab his discarded shirt from where it laid next to the bed and shoving part of it in his mouth and using the rest to tie around his head, silencing him.

"Shhh," she shushed, even putting a finger to her lips. "We can't have any fun when your sisters are home, remember?"

Gah! And he couldn't try and break the bonds (he was nearly certain he could if he put some muscle into it), because then Lisanna and Bickslow would hear and that would be awkward. Honestly, he was hoping to just wait them out. And Ever gave him some encouragement when she left him there, on the bed, before heading over to the desk.

"Real men have patience." Then she'd glanced down at the tented boxers he was sporting. "Surely you're a man, huh, Elf?"

He'd never wished his sisters away, never once, but hell! What was he supposed to do? And now the other one was there too? Not to mention, Ever seemed to be getting off on it (though he definitely wasn't), so she wasn't going to be setting him free any time soon.

Why had he ever agreed to any of it?

Boy, Elfman sure had some rotten luck.

* * *

 **This was originally not going to include the Elfman and Ever part, but when I came up with the title, I remembered my other one-shot, Chance Encounters, where it was Bickslow and Lisanna that were stowed away, so I figured this time it would be Elfman and Ever's turn. And fittingly enough, theirs is loads more awkward.**


End file.
